1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the equipment used to wash small machine parts by hand using cleaning solutions. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel recirculating parts washer for accomplishing this purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
Wherever machines are made, used or repaired, the need to clean small parts is present. Although, in some circumstances, the need is readily met, in others it is met only with difficulty and at a substantial cost.
For example, many machine shops around the world labor under the burden of extremely small work environments. In these constricted work areas, space is at a premium. Large parts washing areas, while convenient, are inefficient in that they impede the ability of workers to utilize the space around them for other equally important tasks.
Furthermore, under such conditions, safety issues become increasingly important. When numerous kinds of machinery are operated in close proximity, the dangers associated with having open containers of potentially volatile chemicals increase.
Smaller sinks and increased policing of chemical handling practices do not really solve the problem. They simply make the washing of parts less efficient in the interest of safety.
What is needed is a parts washing facility that is spacious when in use and compact when idle. Preferably, such a station would facilitate the handling of the cleaning fluid, both from the standpoint of cleaning the parts and from the standpoint of replacing the cleaning fluid when it has exhausted its useful life. Furthermore, it would be extremely desirable for the facility to promote (rather than undermine) safe and environmentally sound workplace practices.
Finally, the parts washing station's utility would be greatly increased if it featured some measure of portability, so that work vehicles would have the same access to an efficient parts washing facility that the main office does.